project_smashinfandomcom-20200215-history
Spy's Guidance
Spy's Guidance is a easter egg very similar to "Palutena's Guidance" from SSB. Here are a list of conversations. Characters you will most likely see are: Cat Yellow Smarty Ninja Spy (SMALL NOTE: All of the characters are in Alphabetical Order) Busters Bomb Eggo Spy: Uh... another egg? Seriously? Ninja: This egg is from the 2019 Egg Hunt. You could unlock it in Super Bomb Survival. O_OIdonotknow and TMK26 used these eggs to troll and bust baby boos, so that‘s why you see these abominations in the game. Spy: Ohhh, they are pretty good troll costumes! Ninja: That’s not the point... anyways, this eggo can place explosives, which can launch you out of the map! Cat: Where can I get a eggo? Ninja: Ugh Cat Cat: Im fighting MYSELF!?! Smarty: I got your DNA to create a clone of you so you can fight Cat: Really?!? Smarty: No... it's the game's logic. I didn't want to scare you Cat: I dont think I need any tips for this one... O_OIdnotknow Cat: I feel like I recolonize him, but I just do not know. ;) Ninja: First, stop your bad puns. Second, that is O_OIdonotknow, creator of The Baby Boo Busters and a developer of this game. He also works on other projects that is not from the Boo Busters, Such as the Roblox Series, The Mini Series, Rayman The Series, and maybe even a remake of his own show he made when he was little, Fast Diego. He is even thinking of putting BBB with this trend in The Baby Boo Buster Show. Cat: Jeepers! That's alot of stuff! Smarty: That's not all, he also works on games such as The Weird And Wacky Imagination of O_OIdonotknow and makes soundtracks for his games and others! Some of his favorites are Top Hats In G Major, Update Facility, The Fact- Cat: Okay, okay! I get it, I really need some tips right now! Smarty: Sorry... erm, he has a penguin named frost, and can sometimes peck randomly if the player is close. It isn't much, but can be pretty useful if he uses it for combos and tricks. Red Cat: He looks like TMK... Smarty: Yes, that's because TMK made him Cat: You know, with all these baby characters, we should make a crossover! Spy: AHEM, this game exist! Smarty: We are getting off topic here. Red is a pretty unique character. He has lots of moves based on his own series, which also stars 3 characters Cat: More proof on why we need a crossover! Spy: *Sigh* Smoooooooch Cat: Who's that crazy girl with ice cream on her hair? Spy: That's smoooooooch, O_OIdonotknow's sister and your creator. Yellow: Wait... She created US?!? Smarty: Indeed, she even made a series called "Cat, Yellow, And Smarty"... you should know that by now... Cat: I never knew! I can't fight her now! Spy: Well this is a fighting game... what do you expect? Anyways, watch out for her inflatable cannon move. It shoots cupcakes and cakes that can have devastating effects Spy Smarty: You know, a better name for this would be "Smarty's Guidance". I'm the one telling the information while you get all the credit Spy: Well yeah but... Cat: I don't have time for this, I need tips! Spy: Ok ok... I have my pistol called The Big Bang, which can be a rapid shooter Smarty: You finally say something, huh? TMK26 Cat: I've heard him before... I just dont know what TMK stands for. Yellow: I know! It stands for Time Master Kaleidoscopic! He is pretty colorful Spy: No, it stands for The Magic Keeper! He must be magical! Ninja: Nah... I think it stands for Taco Man Kid! Smarty: Er! You're all wrong. It stands for The Mysterious Kid. His swords are very sharp, and can fling you off the map if you are at high damage percent! Cat: He does not seem too mysterious to me... Smarty: Well, his name wasn’t originally meant for Roblox, it was first meant for his Scratch Account, He was a red and black Masked Man recolor. Boos Bee Buggy Cat: Bzz bzz Smarty: No time to fool around, this is one of the most powerful boos in existence! Cat: Really? But it’s so small Smarty: It can send bugs, eat people, and grow HUGE! Cat: Ok... now I see why you are worried Smarty: Just try dodging her attacks and that would do Slendy Boo Ninja: ... Cat: This is getting spoopy Spy: Ninja: Are you really scared by some tentacle baby? Ninja:N...no it...it's... i'm just cold... Smarty: Uh huh... anyways, Slendy Boo's ultra move is becoming invisible for a short period of time. There's a advantage though, since the player can't really see themselves moving Ninja: Please get rid of him... I think he came from the arctic or something... Snowfall Cat: Goodnight! Snowfall: My little babies are fighting ME? Ive never even done anything to you! Smarty: Yeah right, what about those millions of fictional boo stories and almost half of the episodes of our series? Snowfall: Well...uh... who cares! I will always win you dumb babies! Wittle Donut: Wea! Wittle Paris: Woo guys are pwoopy hweads! Wittle London: *Tee-Hee!* Spy: Hey! Cat: You and your marshmallow babies are going down! Smarty: Hold it there! Snowfall can switch between her boos, which every boo has a unique power. You gotta be careful and remember her attacks! Snowfall: Me and my babies ar... Cat: CHARGE!!! TheBiggestBabyBooFan Smarty: Well look who it is! Cat: I'm fighting the buster's most powerful enemy... in person! Spy: I don't know if this is a blessing or curse Smarty: TheBiggestBabyBooFan is a pretty strong character, so the round wont be short Spy: Knock her out like the busters did when she was around! Wittle Sweetheart Cat: Wittle... Sweetheart? Yellow: That's not a pretty accurate name... Black and White: Ah! It's her! Wa! Ninja: How did you get here? Black and White: Some developers put me here to talk Ninja: Well, you're not wrong Black and White: This baby loves candy, that's why she's hyper and quick. Cat: Well, she wont have the sweet taste of victory! Out Of Place Characters Leo The Lion (DLC) Cat: iM a VeGeTaRiAn Yellow: Hmm... no wonder he's so malnourished, he's a vegetarian lion! Smarty: He might be a bit weak, but he has lots of friends who can help him out in battle Ninja: Just throw him IMDb ratings, that should handle em' Marshal Cat: Who even is this? It looks like nobody in this tournament! Spy: I'm not sure myself, but he looks adorable! Ninja: Those fangs make him a little bit less cute, but at least they're cooler! Smarty: His cuteness or coolness doesn't matter! His name is Marshal, and he is from a game called Rhythm Heaven Fever, O_OIdonotknow and TMK practically worship him TMK/O_O (Only if present in match): HEY! I don't worship him! (That often...) TMK/O_O (If other one is also present): Me neither! Smarty (If TMK/O_O present): ANYWAY... Smarty: I reccomend you watch out for his night walking, and his smash attacks are also powerful. Cat: Advice Taken! Mini Series IDK (DLC) Cat: Yeah uh BBB Smashin' has gone too far... Yellow: Who knew a decapitated head could fight Smarty: This isn't any ordinary head, this is Mini Series IDK. O_OIdonotknow made a series called The Mini Series and he's one of the characters in it. His hammer can pack a punch! Cat: One question: Does he have similar moves to the original O_OIdonotknow? Smarty: Not really, most of his moves are unique due to the fact he has no hands or feet. His penguin, Frost, can still peck randomly at you. Temma Cat: Undertale?! Smarty: Yep! This is TMK26’s Undertale OC, Temma. Ninja: Look at that armor! Smarty: Temma came from an RPG undertale fangame called "The Tem Chronicles," as of the time TMK is writing this, it hasn't even gone into production. Spy: She also has some friends named Wizard and Smarts, they can aid her in battle. Cat: So... shes named "Wizard" despite being female?